Jail Break
by elephantburch
Summary: Duncan misses leshawna, but he's in juvie and he will do anything to get to her. LeShawna misses Duncan, but thinks he's with Courtney. What will Duncan do to get to the love of his life. Duncan/LeShawna


**Disclaimer-**TDI belongs to Fresh TV.

**Dedication-** this is dedicated to Winter-Rae and her amazing way with crack pairings. (This is also a story trade with her.)

**Warning-** this is rated T mainly because I am paranoid (and a K or K+ romance never seems like it would be any good)

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

* * *

**Duncan's point of view**

Why can't I get her out of my head? I've always been a person who could date three girls at one time and not even feel a little bit guilty. But since I went on that stupid reality show, all I could think about was her.

Her luscious black hair that I could just swim in, her mocha skin that looks like it is made of the richest coffee, and her piercing onyx eyes, I just can't get it out of my head.

If it wasn't for these stinking bars holding me in here, I would go out today and find her. I'm sure I could track her down, if only I wasn't in here for another four months.

I groaned loudly, so loudly that the guards outside my cell heard me.

"What's the matter Mr. Celebrity?" One of the guards said.

"He's probably missing his 'Sweet LeShawna.'" The other guard answered.

Crap! How do they know about her?

As if to answer him, one of the guards started to imitate him in his sleep. "Oh LeShawna, my Sweet LeShawna, I want you, I NEED you," The guard feigned. They both broke out laughing. One was clutching to his sides, and the other fell to the floor.

After a while, I got really annoyed, "Are you two pansies done? I'm trying to get some sleep." Both of the guards stopped laughing abruptly.

One of the guards pulled out his keys and unlocked the cell doors. Both of the guards entered the cell and walked up to me. "Well Kiddo, we'll leave you alone, but for your information, we looked up this LeShawna, and let me just say, she isn't that pretty."

I could feel the deep, searing rage boiling up inside of me.

"To be honest, she was probably the ugliest girl on there; Even that Beth girl was prettier." The other said.

That made me snap. I lunged at the first guard, head butting him in the stomach. The other one pulled out his Taser, but I ducked when he jabbed at my neck. I kicked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his back. He fell without a word and groaned in pain when he landed.

I turned to the original guard. I raised my fist. "Don't you ever insult my LeShawna again!" I screamed as my fist made contact with his face.

I kept wailing away until I heard a high pitched whistle coming from behind me. I turned and saw the second guard blow on a pitch black whistle. I heard footsteps running toward where I was, so I tried to make a run for it. I reached the cell door and ran down the adjacent hallway, but I was cut off by the guard's back-up.

"Going somewhere, sonny?" a chubby guard with the white mustache asked.

"Just going out for a stroll." I replied. The senior guard didn't like my answer. I watched his face turn a deep shade of purple. Then he did the strangest thing, he smiled.

Next thing I know, I'm feeling this searing pain in the back of my head. (I later learned that one of the original guards had snuck up behind me and clubbed me over the head with his baton) Then I entered a world of darkness.

* * *

**LeShawna's point of view**

I sighed as I looked out the window. "LeShawna, Are paying attention to me? I really need your help to rehearse for my audition tomorrow." My best friend Jasmine asked from behind me.

"Huh, What? Oh yeah I'm paying attention," I said dreamily. I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was too busy tracing the stars in the sky so that they were shaped like him. I was even able to make it to where two dazzling blue stars were his eyes.

"Uh huh, sure whatever you say." Jas retorted. When I didn't say anything back, she started to pack her bag. "Bye LeShawna." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Bye," I said after she shut the door.

I wonder what he's doing right now. He's probably making out with that no good skank of a CIT. He probably doesn't even remember me.

I went to go lay on my nice purple bed and curled up with my pillow. It was soft, comforting. I turned to the TV. It was showing reruns of Total Drama Island. I choked back tears as I watched the boy of my dreams kiss that unbearable Girl.

* * *

**Duncan's point of view**

The judge slammed the wooden hammer thingy that's name I do not know, on the table in front of her. "Mr. Johnson, you have been convicted of trying to escape a federal prison, and assaulting a police officer. I hereby sentence you to an extra year in the youth detention center." She told me.

Another year, But I was so close to getting out of here. I knew hiring Courtney as my lawyer was a stupid idea. With that stupid pole up her butt she probably couldn't defend a monkey on trial for stealing a ferrari.

"Bailiff if you will, please escort this boy to the bus so he can be transported to the youth detention center." The judge asked the tall, burly man that was right beside her.

"Yes your honor." He said. He grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me to the exit of the courtroom. Courtney waved good-bye and mouthed 'sorry' to me and I mouthed the words 'screw you bi-.'

The bailiff pushed mo onto the bus and then walked back to the courtroom. I walked to the back of the bus and plopped down in the seat. "So what did you get this time, Dunc?" Jimmy, the bus driver asked.

"Just another year." I muttered.

"Oo, that sucks for you, but on the bright side, that means you get to see me for the next year." Jimmy chortled. Classic Jimmy, always trying to look on the bright side of things.

I groaned as a few more kids were put on the bus. Then Jimmy started up the bus. I looked out the window the whole way, watching the buildings fly bye, the people that actually have lives laugh and play, that silky black hair and chocolate skin that always haunted my dreams.

Wait, was that right? Had I just seen the girl of my dreams go past me in a second? I looked back, it was, it was LeShawna. I knew where she was now, she was in the same city as me!

I knew where she was now, I could go to her when I became a free man again, but That wasn't for another sixteen months! That didn't matter though. That judge could have sentenced me to lifetime without a chance of parole, and I would still see her.

I was going to break out of YDC, and I was going to break out tomorrow.

* * *

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

What do you think; I think it was a really good job.

Of course there will be more chapters, I could never leave you guys hanging with a cliffhanger like that (well, I would, but not this time)

Feel free to review and leave constructive criticism.

please review


End file.
